Mixed up love
by inxthexshadow
Summary: Hope, Love, Lies, and Cheats Rated M  Homosexual intercorse and some launguage
1. Chapter 1

Waking up he rolled over on top of him and holding his wrists he kissed him passionately, they parted. "Mmm, baby how did you sleep?" He said as he smiled his adorable zombie slaying smile as he remembered last night and released his grasp on his wrist.

Jackson leaned up and kissed him gently "I slept great after all the fun we had last night" He raised an eyebrow and laughed.

Jake laughed as well and kissed his cheek and got up and put on his boxers and climbs back into bed and lay against Jackson's bare chest running his fingers over his abs. "Mmm I think I'm falling in love with you, I just wish we could go public. It's just my career and everything."

Jackson looked down kind of sad like and nodded "Yeah and Miley would be devastated if she knew you left her for her brother."

Jake shrugged "But if I just told her maybe she would understand?" He had wanted to tell her so bad he didn't want Miley to be tied down to a lie.

Jackson got up "hey I have to go to work climb out my window cause my sister and dad are most likely downstairs and knock on the door and visit Miley but I suggest you get dressed" He laughed and got dress in his uniform shirt. He hugged Jake and that soon grew into a kiss and that grew into a passionate kiss quickly Jackson pulled away "I'm sorry I really got to go" He pecked him quickly and walked to go out the bedroom door Jake stopped him.

"Can I tell Miley I can't see her anymore because I'm with you? I hate having to sneak around her."

Jackson nodded "If you feel comfortable with it." He leaned in and kissed him once more and opened the door and walked out.

Jake dressed and then climbed out his window and knocked on the door to their house. As Jackson said Miley and her father was down there all ready but by then Jackson had left already. Miley soon answered the door wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. She thought to herself, _something feels missing._ "Miley can we go for a walk and talk."

Miley was a bit hesitant she knew it couldn't be good she nodded and let him talk as they walked out the door.

Jake paused and clapped his hands together "Well… uh… Miley…"

**A/N:** _Ekk cliffhanger… Review please… more reviews more chapters… trust me they get better._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

Miley soon answered the door wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. She thought to herself, _something feels missing._ "Miley can we go for a walk and talk."

Miley was a bit hesitant she knew it couldn't be good she nodded and let him talk as they walked out the door.

Jake paused and clapped his hands together "Well… uh… Miley…"

He took a deep breath and said "Miley it's about our relationship."

Miley's eyes widened and she grinned and put her hand on his shoulder, she quickly thought, _he wants to take it to the next level!_ And when she said next level she meant sex. "I feel the same way Jake."

Jake looked weird at her, "You want to break up because you're in love with your brother???"

She stepped back and said "Boyfriend say what?"

Jake smiled and clapped his hands together once. "Uhh haaa um come here" he took her arm and walked out to a secluded part of the beach near her house. "Look I'm really sorry, I'm gay. I don't know how to tell you so guess that's the best way, but it gets worse, I'm also in love with your brother, Jackson." He took a deep breath and let her reply.

"What? You're what? And in love with who?" She looked at him astonish and turned around to run away.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her in to a hug. "Tell me do you feel anything in this hug?"

She tried to feel something but as he said there really wasn't anything there. Their embrace broke and she fell to the ground on his knees crying.

He got down next to her thinking_ she's taking this worse than I thought._ "Miley, look at me." He gently pulled her head up by her chin "Miley I'm really sorry but this is how I am and I can't change. If I could I would but I love Jackson and no one will ever change that. I wish you knew how much I want you to understand this… how much Jackson would want you to understand."

She sniffed and wiped away her tears "Jake I except you just how you are but you and Jackson? How?"

"I don't know. I love him because of the way he smiles at me, the way he lets me tickle him even though he hates that, and the way he would hold me so gentle. And that's only a couple reasons." He said he was now sitting back his arms resting on his knees.

She was sitting up on her knees and sigh "Aww that's sweet." She smiled.

He smiled "Well the thing is no one can know cause of my career, I just didn't want to lie anymore to you, care about you too much but like a sister or a friend. But please just don't tell anyone… not even Lilly, Oliver, or your dad. Jackson and I will tell you dad when we are ready."

"Okay." She replied as she stood. "Man I still can't believe Jackson."

Jake looked at her like he was confused.

She smiled and said "But it's cute." She hugged him as they got back to the house. "And I'm glad you could share your secret with me." As they walked in the house laughing.

Jake saw Jackson sitting on the couch and Jackson looked at him the look asked, _did you tell her?_ Jake nodded. Jackson stood up and hugged him and pecked him on the cheek. Jake looked around the room. "Where's your dad?"

"He's at the grocery store."

Miley chimed in "I'll leave you two alone." She walked out of the room.

Jackson took Jake by the hand up to his room. And closes the door and turns on the TV and sat on the bed with Jake and kissed him softly on the lips which soon became a make out session. He slowly started un buttoning jake shirt and took it off and Jake slowing pulls Jackson's shirt over his head and tosses it on the ground. Minutes later they still both deeply and passionately kissing and holding each other Jackson's dad walks in.

"WHAT THE?" He yelling in shock.

**A/N:** Epp I like leaving people in suspense. Ill probably update tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews. Remember reviews motivation. xD


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously: **_

Minutes later they still both deeply and passionately kissing and holding each other Jackson's dad walks in.

"WHAT THE?" He yelled in shock.

Jake jumped up from the bed and grabbed his shirt off the ground as Jackson rolled off the other side on to the hard ground. "Dad it's not what it looks like. We were going to tell you."

"Well boy you better start explaining."

All this yelling had caught Miley's attention and she walked down the hall to Jackson's room standing in the door way gasped at what must have happened.

"Look dad… can we talk downstairs please?"

"Fine, son." He stormed out of the room downstairs leave Jake Jackson and Miley in the room.

Miley blurted once her dad was out of sight, "Why didn't you lock your door Jackson!" She light hit her brothers arm.

"I don't know, I must have gotten… uhh sidetracked."

"OH GOD JACKSON," She giggled as she when downstairs to try to calm down daddy.

Jackson looked at Jake, "I need you Jake now more than ever right by my side." He said as he picked up his shirt and slid it over his head and put his arms through the sleeves.

Jake walked over to him and took his hand and quietly spoke "Forever and ever babe." He kissed his lips softly and they went downstairs and sat on the couch across from the chair Robbie was sitting in. Miley being the nosey little sister she is was watching from the kitchen drinking a fruit punch.

Jackson began and squeezed Jake's hand to reassure himself his still there, "Look dad I'm not going to beat around the bush here, I'm gay, and I'm in love with Jake" He looked at Jake and smiled.

Robbie looked a bit disappointed, "Look son, I accept that your gay but… I'm disappointed that you thought you couldn't tell me or you had to sneak around. I'm sorry I yell I was just not expecting that when I walked in your room." He moved to the couch and pulled his son into a hug.

Jackson let go of Jake's hand to hug his father. When the hugged ending Jake took jacksons hand and said, "You see sir, no one can know…" Lilly and Oliver walk in but Jake didn't hear them. "That we are a gay, because of my career."

Lilly's eyes widened and said "Wow I walked in on an akward part of the conversation."

Oliver walked over to Jake and patted him on the back "You gay? Congrats." He looked up at Lilly "See I told you he was, you owe me 5 bucks."

Lilly punched Oliver's arm.

"Oww," Oliver held his shoulder, He walked over to Miley and whispered in her ear "I need to talk to you; I know how this whole finding your boyfriend or girlfriend is gay thing is."

Miley looked at him weird, "What are you talking about?"

"Well you know how…" He looked at the other watching there conversation. Oliver took Miley by her arm to her room for privacy. He didn't want other people who didn't need to hear this who didn't need to. "You know how I told you Becka broke up with me that's not the whole story, she did break up with me, but she left me for another girl."

Miley looked at him astonished "Really?"

Oliver nodded "That's why I'm here for you. I've always know Jake was gay but he just never admitted it." He laughed a bit.

Miley looked down, "Well I have a question."

Oliver nodded "Okay"

Miley took a deep breath. "Well…"

A/N: I really like how this story is turning out, I don't have a really plan I just go with the flow. Epp cliff hanger... Remember review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know your all think you know the pairing now but just you kids wait. I mean yeah. There sex scene in this one if you cant hand it don't read. Don't let your mind set fool you my couples change a lot okay.

Previously:

Miley looked down, "Well I have a question."

Oliver nodded "Okay"

Miley took a deep breath. "Well… did you feel hurt when she told you like you just wanted to jump on her and show her your love was real?" She asked "well it might just be a stupid question. Ahh never mind."

Oliver stopped her "No, I want to answer you. As a matter a fact it's actually exactly how I felt." He looked at Miley, "Kind of like this." He leans in and kisses her.

Miley stunned at first but soon enough her mind caught up with her mouth and placed her hands around her neck. Oliver's tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance. Miley allowed entrance as their tongues fought for dominance Oliver started unbuttoning her shirt kissing the skin as it was revealed.

_Oliver look at her in her in her bra in shock he never though of having these kind of feelings for her who has been her friend forever but as for Miley she had no feeling for him what so ever, if fact her feelings are all mixed up right now, but she was tired of girls like Amber and Ashley nagging at her for still being a virgin so losing it to her best guy friend seemed okay so she played along. _

He brought himself back to her lips and kissed her as her hands grabs his shirt pulling it over his head and kissed him again. He held her head gently as he kissed her. Miley began to think, _Man he's moving along so along so slowly,_ so she tried to speed things up. They kissed deeply; she started at his shoulders and slid her hand down his chest till she got to his jeans she unbutton them, she felt a bulge and she giggled and he helped her pull them off, he laid her down and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, she pulled off his boxers and gasped she wasn't expecting it that big. He then pulled her boy shorts off.

He kissed her and looked at her and said "You want to." She nodded. He kissed her as he gentle entered her; she let out a gasp that turn in to a moan as he slowly started thrusting in and out. Only moments later, Lilly opened the door and gasped. Both Oliver and Miley looked at the door, Oliver quickly got off Miley and immediately Miley gathered her closes and ran to her connected bathroom leaving naked Oliver with paralyzed Lilly at the door.

Oliver opened his mouth "I… uh…" He shrugged.

Soon Miley came out fully dress to see Lilly was still standing in front of an open door and Oliver still butt naked. "Ohh god." She pulled Lilly into the room and threw Oliver's clothes at him and he quickly got into them.

Lilly looked at Miley "what where you guys doing?"

Miley looked at her, "You need an explanation." Oliver walked towards the door and Miley stopped him, "Hey you tell this to no one"

"Okay. Okay"

Lilly looked down and sat on the bed. "Was it your first?"

Miley scoffed "you knew I was a virgin. Yes but I don't like him like that I'm just tired of girls making fun of me."

Lilly looked at her "Miley you should have just given it up like that."

"Ahh… You're right. I wasn't thinking, all I was think maybe I could just fit in, you know. God I'm an idiot."

Lilly was wondering something since she saw the two. "Miley…"

**A/N:** this was my first time at writing a sex scene I don't think it was any good. I felt this was my worse chapter yet. AGAIN I say don't think you know all the pairing yet.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously:**_

Lilly was wondering something since she saw the two. "Miley, uh… how do you start at that whole 'thing'?"

Miley looked at her, "You don't know how to get a guy like that?"

"I mean kissing so deeply I've never got a kiss like that, only pecks, but I don't know how to move on from those?"

Miley shrugged "I don't know how to explain"

Lilly shrugged "Then just show me."

"How?" Miley was defiantly being clueless. "You mean on you?"

Lilly nodded "I mean if you don't care. I don't mind. It's not like we are going to fall in love." Lilly said thinking back to a point in time she thought she did love Miley but she stopped thinking about it and the feelings went away and she suspected it was just a phase.

"Okay, that's true." Miley giggled and leaned in and kiss Lilly on the lips and pulled back "Now what should you do next?"

Lilly pulled Miley back into a kiss and giggled as she put her hands on her shoulders as the kiss grew deeper.

Miley felt something in the kiss she'd never felt before. It grew into a deep passionate kiss, Miley tongue parted her lips and Lilly granted access. They fought for dominance till they lost their breath. They parted and look in each others eyes. Miley spoke first "Did you?"

Lilly nodded "It was amazing."

Miley smiled "I think you're trained perfectly" She pecked her again and walked out of her room leaving Lilly.

Lilly thought, _I love that girl… and she felt it too_. She ran out the door of Miley's room downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly walked downstairs, only to see Miley's dad had left again leaving Jake Jackson Miley Herself and Oliver… alone. She figured nothing would happen but Jake and Jackson showing their love. She giggled to herself.

Miley gestured for Lilly to come sit next to her. "Come on Lilly, We are going to play truth or dare."

"Yay" Lilly ran and sat down.

Oliver spun the bottle it landed on Miley. He laughed.

"Dare."

"Miley I dare you to kiss Jackson."

Miley gasped "No way, he's dating someone."

Oliver shook his head. "NO WAY, in truth or dare in a relationship or not it doesn't count as cheating. If you choose not to you take of a piece of clothing"

Miley walked over to Jackson who had his arm around Jake, She bent down and kissed him softly and walked back to her seat. She spun the bottle it landed on Jake.

"Truth"

"Have you and Jackson ever had sex?"

"Yes" He spun the bottle it landed on Lilly.

"Um… dare"

Oliver laughed and said "Jake dare her to kiss Miley, I wanna see that cutie take off a piece of clothing."

Everyone laughed and Jake said "Fine that's your dare lilly."

She laughed and said "Oliver don't be so quick to judge me" She turned Miley's head towards her and made out with Miley. They parted.

"WOW that was hot." Oliver said. "Mmm. I wanna put that in my doggy bag and take it home." They laughed.

Lilly spun the bottle. It landed on Jackson.

"Dare"

She giggled and said, "I dare you to lick the toilet seat"

He shook his head and took of his shirt and spun the bottle. It landed on Jake.

"Dare"

He smiled "I dare you to kiss me"

Jake took off his shirt and kissed Jackson. They laughed. They went on until Lilly was topless and Miley was complete naked and sitting on Oliver's lap, he who didn't have boxers or jeans on and was defiantly hard.

"I don't know why I have to sit on your lap the WHOLE GAME." Miley said looking down at oliver.

Oliver laughed "Because you ran out of clothes."

Lilly got up and grabbed her bra and shirt and put them on. "Well I'm out. Parents are probably worrying."

"Bye Lilly" they all said in unison

Miley climb over olivers lap just to tease him and got into her clothes and as well "I'm outie kiddos." Everyone got there clothes on as well.

Jackson took Jake up to his room.

**A/N:** I'm having problems deciding where this is going but no worries I know where I want to get.


End file.
